


Never Touch a Pirate's Treasure

by therighteouswriter



Series: A Pirate's Life for Me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Name-Calling, Ownership, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Roughness, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therighteouswriter/pseuds/therighteouswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Strike Your Colors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Touch a Pirate's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> As always, so sorry for any mistakes. <3

**Caribbean Sea July, 20 th 1716**

 

It was a warm, humid summer day, storm clouds swirling around overhead as Dean stood behind the wheel of the Zeppelin. He felt the soft trickle of raindrops on his freckled cheeks, shoulders damp from the cool drizzle periodically falling from the sky as the pirate steer his ship forward; he and his crew on their way to Jamaica to scout a merchant ship rumored to be carrying a large payload. The plan being that if they could successfully commandeer said ship, it would easily be their most lucrative job to date.

 

Suddenly, Dean’s eyes migrated toward Sam, almost like his brother’s body was a magnetic force he couldn’t even begin to fight. Dean often found himself looking to Sam when his mind was troubled. And the upcoming job he and his crew were about to attempt had him on edge. Not that he didn’t think they could pull it off, because Dean knew they could. It’d be easy as pie. No, he was nervous because even though Sam had been sailing with them for a couple of months now, he was still young, and extremely inexperienced. And Dean hated knowing that due to his little brother's inexperience and lack of skill at piracy, that Sam was put at risk every time they pulled a job.

 

Sighing, Dean shook his head dismissively, pushing his troublesome thoughts aside as he focused his gaze on Sam. The younger man was sitting at the bow of the ship, back resting against the port side of the hull. He was reading a book, long hair pulled up in a tight bun to keep the wind off the sea from whipping it around in his face, skin smooth and tan, looking like an image out of Dean’s wildest fucking dreams. _Blimey_. Sam grew more and more beautiful each day, it was almost enough to make the pirate’s heart seize in his chest.

 

“Yer gonna run us aground gawkin’ at that boy.”

 

Clearing his throat, Dean forced himself to tear his eyes away from Sam, cheeks light pink with blush as he shot his quarter master, Castiel, an agitated sideways glance.

 

“Shuddup.”

 

“My apologies, cap’n,” Castiel chuckled, bowing playfully as Dean cursed him under his breath.

 

“…We’re makin’ good time…Winds on our side.”

 

Dean hated small talk but he was desperate to change the subject; all too aware of the sympathetic look on his quarter master’s face that screamed ‘ya poor bastard’.

 

“Aye, we should make port by mornin’.”

 

The captain nodded, daring to steal another glance at his brother while Castiel was looking up at the sails thoughtfully; seeing red when he noticed Henry, his boatswain, kneeling down in front of his brother, the two looking to be engaged in friendly conversation.

 

“Samuel!” Dean yelled before he realized what he was doing, both his brother and Henry jumping slightly at the angry tone of his voice. “C’mere. _Now_.”

 

Cocking his head to the side, Sam hesitated from a moment, his brother’s sudden outburst clearly throwing him off guard. Henry on the other hand, was on his feet and making himself look busy before Sam could even blink. The boatswain had obviously noticed the venom in his captain’s words, despite the fact that he was not the one being addressed, and had decided to make a break for it while he still could.

 

Sighing, Sam eventually stood, his brother’s eyes burning a hole in him as he tucked his book into the waistband of his breeches and headed over to Dean.

 

“Captain?” Sam asked innocently as he walked up to stand by his brother’s left side, invading his personal space.

 

“What business does Henry have with ya?”

 

Dean’s grip on the wheel of the ship was so tight that his knuckles had lost their color. Castiel stood at his right side, shifting uncomfortably from one foot the other as Sam studied his brother’s face; completely lost as to why Dean was so upset.

 

“He was offering to teach me about the ship’s rigging…and I was thinking that maybe if I knew more about sailing I could start helping out. Y’know, pullin’ my weight.”

 

“… _You_ …” Dean gritted out, closing his eyes for a moment as if he were trying to steady himself before looking at his brother again; gaze so heated that it made Sam shiver. “…Sammy…you don’t have to pull your weight. I didn’t ask ya to sail with me so you could be part of my crew. I want you with me so I can take care of ya.”

 

“I’m not some delicate flower, Dean. A little intensive labor might do me some good.”

 

Sam hadn’t meant for his words to come out sounding so harsh, but he couldn’t help it. Not that he didn’t appreciate his brother’s sentiment, because he truly did. It was just that Sam didn’t want to be Dean’s helpless little boy. He wanted to work; to prove to his brother’s crew that he was worth keeping around. That he wasn’t just an inconvenience they had to put up with because their captain was making them.

 

“The answer is no, Samuel. I don’t want you workin’ with the riggin’. Stay away from it and stay away from that bilge rat Henry,” Dean commanded, voice low and dangerous.

 

“You’re being ridiculous!” Sam yelled as he took a few steps back from Dean, blood boiling.

 

“Raise your voice at me again and I’ll give you a reason to shout, boy.”

 

Sam bit the inside of his cheek, fighting the urge to give his brother a good verbal thrashing, consequences be damned. Dean was still staring at him, as if he were daring the younger man to say something, cheeks flushed, bright green eyes almost black with rage.

 

“Aye, **_captain_** ,” Sam spat, swallowing his pride and managing not to argue.

 

And with that, the younger man turned on his heels, heading below deck without so much as a glance over his shoulder at his brother.

 

 

 

****

 

 

It was almost midnight by the time Castiel resurface; his clothes wrinkles, unruly black hair looking like it had just went toe to toe with a hurricane and lost as he shuffled over to Dean who was still behind the wheel of the ship. The quarter master had gone below deck at sundown to get some rest, his nap in preparation of him eventually switching shifts with his superior.

 

“Why don’t ya let me take over, cap’n?

 

Nodding, Dean relinquished the wheel without a fight, too tired and sore to argue at that point. He’d been behind the wheel for almost seven hours now, and he was more than happy to let Castiel sail the Zeppelin till first light. Not to mention, he was still burning up with jealous rage, replaying the image of Henry eyeing his brother like a starving man about to devour a perfectly cooked piece of steak over and over again. And even though Dean hadn’t seen Sam since he’d stormed off below deck, the memory of his brother’s face, expression hurt and offended was seared into the pirate’s brain as well. It was best if Castiel took over, he knew that. Dean steering the ship in the dead of night with exhaustion and anger clouding his mind was sure to get them all killed.

 

“Call me if there’s any trouble.”

 

“Course, cap’n,” Castiel agreed, clapping Dean on the shoulder with his left hand, right one holding the wheel steady. “Sleep well.”

 

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said as he gave his quarter master a warm smile before heading off below deck; quickly making his way to his room.

 

Entering his quarters, Dean shut and locked the door behind him, eyes immediately scanning the small, candle lit room out of habit; the pirate’s breath hitching in his throat when his gaze landed on his bed. On the far side of mattress, his little brother’s side, lay Sam, completely naked and stretched out on his stomach; smooth, tanned skin bathed in a warm yellow glow from the candles, looking almost angelic. Sam’s left cheek was resting against his pillow, head turned away from the door, the faint, rhythmic sound of his breathing sweeping over Dean’s skin like a relaxing, warm summer breeze; all the anger and stress that had plagued his body slowly draining away as he looked upon Sam affectionately.

 

Lord. His brother was truly stunning.

 

Smiling from ear to ear, Dean forced himself to tear his gaze away from the younger man long enough to get undressed; throwing clothes into a messy pile on the floor, boots eventually joining them. And once he’d hung his sword on the top right post of his bed, Dean carefully crawled onto the mattress next to Sam, turning on his side so that he was facing the younger man. Honestly, after their quarrel earlier that day, Dean was extremely surprised to find his brother in his bed; especially in his current state. Not that he was complaining, of course. If Sam hadn’t been there when he’d arrived, Dean would have gone looking for him. There was no denying that, so he wasn’t even going to try. Dean had meant what he said when he’d come to get Sam on his eighteenth birthday; he truly believed his brother belong by his side, and in his bed.

 

Laying there quietly, he watched Sam sleep, eyes taking in every detail of his brother’s flawless skin, the way his soft, beautiful golden brown hair lie tousled atop his head, the perfect curve of his back, the plump, round globe of his ass, flesh pale and smooth as velvet. Sam had noticeably grown taller, and he’d put on some muscle; he was a man now, not the boy Dean remembered him as. The thought simultaneously making him proud and breaking his heart.

 

Of course, it wasn’t that Dean was delusional enough to think that Sam needed his big brother to take care of him. He knew firsthand that was utter bullshit. Dean knew Sam was capable. Knew he was strong…brave…and even heroic. And he knew eventually he’d have to let his little brother own his manhood. He couldn’t keep trying to shelter him. Dean had to let Sam grow up. Yet, he also knew that there was a part of him that could never let go of the fact that Sam was his **little** brother. Try as he might, his instinct to protect Sam and take care of him would always be there, regardless of how much the younger man whined and begged for Dean to treat him like an adult.

 

Before he could stop himself, Dean had scooted forward, draping his body over Sam’s; warm, flushed chest pressed firmly against his little brother’s cool back. Dean supporting himself with his left elbow against the bed as he leaned down to kiss Sam’s cheek. He’d tried to resist the urge to wake his brother, who’d looked so content and peaceful, but Dean just couldn’t help himself. His love and desire for Sam had always been stronger than his willpower.

 

“…I take it by the friendly manner in which you woke me up that you aren’t here to punish me for talking back to you?” Sam asked sheepishly, muscles flexing against Dean as he arched his back to stretched; blinking several times in an attempt to gather his wits.

 

“Hmm, who says I’m not here to punish you, little boy?” Dean shot back with a growl as he smacked his little brother’s right ass cheek forcefully, bare skin instantly turning red in the shape of his hand.

 

Moaning, Sam gripped the sheets beneath him, rolling his hips against the mattress as Dean repeated the action several times, switching from right to left until both his ass cheeks were bright red and covered in hand prints; Sam’s skin warm and tingling, cock rock hard and leaking, making a mess all over the bed.

 

“Dean, _please_.”

 

“Please what, Samuel?”

 

Dean gently ran his palm over Sam’s right ass cheek, caressing the sensitive area before delivering another hard, sharp smack, the sound of his palm connecting with the meaty flesh like a whip cracking against its target.

 

“Need you to fuck me, God, please,” Sam mewled; sweat rolling down the small of his back as he humped the mattress desperately; pleasure surging through his swollen, aching cock in response to the friction.

 

“And why exactly should I let you have my cock after you mouthed off to me today?”

 

Dean trailed searing hot kisses across the nape of Sam’s neck, smirking when he felt the younger man shiver underneath him. Sam was begging, voice low and needy as Dean nosed at the large vein running down the side of his throat, pulse rapid; his little brother screaming his name at the feeling of Dean sinking his teeth into the pale flesh, a huge purplish-blue bruise forming instantly. He sucked at the mark, Sam moaning and rocking his ass back against Dean’s painfully hard cock, little jolts of pleasure streaking up his spine.

 

“M’sorry, Dean,” Sam gasped suddenly as he rolled over, the older man letting his brother push him onto his back. “Let me make it up to you, please?”

 

Giving Sam short nod, Dean propped himself up on his elbows as he watched his little brother reposition his body between Dean’s legs, sitting on his knees. Dean’s right leg was bent, foot flat against the bed, making it easy for Sam to kiss the inside of his knee; lips warm and wet, trailing soft, teasing kisses down the inside of Dean’s thigh, teeth periodically nipping at the delicate flesh.

 

And when Sam reached Dean’s groin, he gently ran both hands over the sensitive area, fingernails sliding over hot skin and pubic hair. Groaning, Dean rolled his hips, looking down at his little brother hungrily; bright green eyes burning with need. Sam let out a little giggle, receiving the message loud and clear before he wrapped his right hand around Dean’s cock and began to stroke him slowly. Dean bit his bottom lip, an animalistic moan being ripped from his throat when Sam leaned down and swirled his tongue around the head of the older man’s cock. Repeating the action a couple of times, greedily lapping at the pre-cum oozing from the slit.

 

“Fuckkk.”

 

Dean had to fight like hell to keep his hips still as Sam moved on to lick up the length of his erection several times, tongue hot and sloppy as he teased his big brother; left hand coming up to cup Dean’s balls, caressing them gently. And just when the older man thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Sam finally wrapped his lips around him. Dean nearly going crazy as his cock slid into his little brother’s mouth, slippery wet heat like silk that had been set on fire, tightening around him and making him ache in the best possible way.

 

“Jesus, that’s it, baby, just like that,” Dean moaned as Sam began to bob his head, gathering as much saliva in his mouth as possible while pressing his tongue hard and flat against the underside of his brother’s erection and hollowing out his cheeks. “Fuck, so good, Sammy. That’s my good little whore.”

 

Sam hummed around Dean’s cock, the sensation making the older man’s toes curls as he reached down to grab a handful of his brother’s long, untamed hair. Grip tight, Dean rolled his hips, fucking into Sam’s mouth; his little brother handling it like a pro, relaxing his throat so he could take Dean deeper.

 

“Oh God, stop, ya gotta stop little brother.”

 

Sliding off Dean with a loud wet pop, Sam sat back on his heels, smiling down at his big brother who was now lying flat, chest heaving, so close to losing it he could barely think straight. Closing his eyes, Dean took a minute to compose himself before he sat up, the sight of Sam, skin flushed, pupils blown wide, beautiful, tantalizing lips glossy and slick with spit and pre-cum, muscles well-defined, cock rock hard and leaking curled up to his belly, almost enough to make him cum on the spot.

 

“See big brother? You might not like it when I talk back, but it’s clear you enjoy my mouth otherwise.”

 

“C’mere, you sarcastic little shit,” Dean growled as he threaded his fingers though Sam’s hair, rocking up so that he was on his knee in front of the younger man.

 

Sam’s hands instinctively went to Dean’s hips when he pulled him into a fiercely possessive kiss. He could feel his little brother’s erection pressed firmly against his stomach as he massaged his tongue around the tip of Sam’s; the younger man whimpering, fingernails digging into Dean’s skin, desperately biting and licking at his bottom lip.

 

And when Sam’s fingers wrapped around his cock, tugging at him light and teasingly, Dean lost his cool. Grabbing his little brother by the tops of his shoulders, Dean didn’t even break their kiss as he manhandled Sam down to the bed once more. Body landing on the mattress with a soft thud. He could feel the younger man’s fingernails digging into his lower back now, Sam dragging them upward, leaving long, red scratched in his wake. Dean moaned into his mouth, loving the feeling of Sam marking his skin, cock throbbing as he began to kiss his way down the younger man’s chest to his stomach; not stopping until he reached his left hip.

 

“Dean! Oh!”

 

Sam’s stomach muscles flexed, hips lifting off the mattress when Dean sank his teeth into his soft, creamy flesh; leaving bite marks and hickies all the way across the younger man’s waist. Not letting up on his assault until Sam was a babbling mess beneath him, the skin below his belly button from hip to hip now dark purple, scattered with the outline of Dean’s teeth.

 

“Jesus,” Sam moaned, so stung out on pleasure he could barely talk, but still, there was a hint of amusement at the edge of his voice, “Why don’t ya just hang a sign ‘round my neck that says property of Captain Dean Winchester?”

 

“Maybe I should?” Dean challenged as he wrapped his right hand around Sam’s cock, taking great satisfaction in the way his brother screamed his name; the younger man desperately trying to keep it together as Dean began to stroke him lazily. “Perhaps it would prevent **_Henry_** from lusting after a man he can’t have?”

 

“He meant no harm, big brother.”

 

Dean’s anger flared when he heard Sam defending the boatswain, the older man delivering a sharp slap to the outside of his brother’s right thigh. Sam yelped, backtracking when Dean stopped jerking him off and sat up.

 

“Turn over, hands and knees.”

 

Sam let out a pathetic noise somewhere between a whine and a moan but didn’t argue; so desperate and hard that it took some time, but eventually, he was able to reposition himself like Dean had ordered. Bare ass pushed out and exposed to his brother, waiting for him to make his next move.

 

“Do you have any idea how furious it made me to see you two together?” Dean snarled as he smacked Sam’s left ass cheek hard enough to make him cry out. “…to see you making eyes at him, smiling at him so sweet and tempting.”

 

“I- I was being polite,” Sam said with a shaking laugh, moaning and rolling his hips when Dean swatted his ass several more times.

 

“Your manners almost got him killed.”

 

Grabbing both of Sam’s ass cheeks, Dean spread his little brother wide, leaning down to slide his tongue over his warm, tight hole. The younger man instinctively pushed back against Dean, body trembling as his brother continued to eat him out, fucking Sam open with his tongue.

 

“Who do you belong to?” the pirate asked suddenly, breath hot against Sam’s skin; fingers digging fresh bruises into his already battered ass.

 

“You! I’m yours, Dean!”

 

Humming his agreement, the older man quickly slipped his fingers into his mouth, getting them nice and wet before he pushed one inside Sam; tongue joining alongside as he worked his little brother open. And when Dean finally found his prostate, Sam almost cried tears of joy at how good it felt.

 

“Y’know, little brother,” Dean purred, leaning back as he slipped a second finger inside Sam, “…you keep sayin’ ya know who you belong to, but I’m not quite sure you get it. Not fully. I think I’m gonna how to show you in order for you to really understand. Make you _feel_ it. So you know that I’m not messin’ round when I say **_you are mine_**.”

 

“Jesus! Dean, please, do it, make me understand,” Sam begged as his brother pumped his fingers in and out of him, relentlessly nailing his sweet spot.

 

“Ask me properly, whore.”

 

Pushing a third finger into Sam, Dean used his left hand to slap his brother’s ass, cock twitching impatiently at the way the younger man squirmed and mewled; Sam loving every minute of his brother’s brutal assault on his ass.

 

“Please Dean? Please fuck me? Need that huge, gorgeous cock of yours inside me. God, need it so fucking bad.”

 

A low, guttural moan escaped Dean’s lips as he removed his fingers from Sam, wasting little time replacing them with his cock. Slamming into his brother, Sam had just enough time to steady himself with his left arm, bracing it against the bed before Dean grabbed his right one and bent it behind his back at the elbow; using it for leverage as he began to fuck Sam like a wild animal, left hand tangled in his hair, pushing Sam’s cheek against the mattress, rendering him completely helpless.

 

“ _This_ ,” Dean gritted out, his breath ragged, tone pitch black with lust; Sam writhing and screaming as he pounded into him, “is where you belong, little brother. Sprawled out in front of me, ass in the air, taking my cock like a good, obedient little whore.”

 

“ _Dean_!”

 

Sam’s thighs were trembling, body aching from head to toe. He was covered in sweat, pleasure and pain fusing together at the edge of his senses as he rocked back against his brother, meeting each sharp thrust of his hips. He could feel Dean buried deep inside him, cock dragging over his prostate and driving him _crazy_. Balls growing heavier as Dean snapped his hips forward, grinding them against his ass.

 

“Tell me who you belong to.”

 

“Dean! Oh, Jesus, Dean, I’m **yours**!”

 

The next time Dean drove his hips forward, Sam felt an orgasm blindside him, the younger man coming so hard a couple droplets slashed up onto his chin. Behind him, he could feel his brother’s body tensing, heard him moan Sam’s name before he came as well, the two of them collapsing onto the bed together in a panting, sweaty heap. Sam ignoring the sticky mess beneath him in favor of exhaustion.

 

And after taking a few minutes to collect himself, Dean pulled out of his little brother and rolled on to his back, breath still ragged and uneven. Sam followed suit without hesitation, turning over so that his head was resting against Dean’s chest, arm wrapped securely around the older man’s waist.

 

“I love you, Dean,” Sam whispered all of a sudden, his tone soft and pure; the older man feeling so very unworthy of the sentiment. Especially when it came from such a wonderful person like Sam.

 

Yet, he was too much a selfish bastard to reject his brother’s love, even if he knew he didn’t deserve it.

 

“And I you, Sammy. More than I could ever put in words.”

 

Dean felt Sam smile against his skin at his confession, the younger man nuzzling close as they lay there in each other’s arms.

 

“I’ll keep my distance from Henry, y’know…if that’s truly your wish.”

 

Shocked by his little brother’s statement, Dean looked down at Sam in awe, heart jackhammering in his chest when he saw the adoring expression on the younger man’s face.

 

“…No…If- if you wish for him to teach you about the ship’s rigging, then so be it. Besides, I’d be honored to have you as a member of my crew.”

 

“Really Dean?!” Sam asked excitedly, lifting his head so they were eye to eye.

 

“Aye, Sammy…I have one condition though,” Dean warned, trying not to laugh when his brother gave him a skeptical look. “If he lays so much as a finger on ya, be it innocent or not, I’ll run him through with my sword and feed his dead body to the sharks.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Sam answered his big brother’s threat with a deep, passionate, and **downright filthy** , open mouth kiss.


End file.
